Las Novias De Mis Amigos
by DastanX27
Summary: Tres amigos deciden hacer un pacto después de que uno de ellos haya quedado destrozado tras una reciente ruptura. Prometen mantener su soltería durante el máximo tiempo posible. El plan peligrará cuando llegue el amor a sus vidas y ellos terminaran rompiendo el pacto, asumiendo lo que eso puede hacerle a su amistad. Percabeth/Jasper/Caleo. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo animar a Leo?**

 **Pov Percy**

 _-Son las 2:18 de la madrugada a mediados de Febrero, he estado sentado en la banca de un parque por casi cuatro horas. Me estoy congelando. ¿Por qué estoy sentado aquí? ¿Por qué todavía estoy sentado en esta banca? Saben, probablemente sea mejor si vuelvo atrás. Si retrocedo y me explico. Toda relación llega a un momento crítico, a una coyuntura, entre seguir adelante y continuar. Yo llamo ese momento el "entonces"-._

Inicio de la historia.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde está yendo esto?-preguntaba una chica de hermoso cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos.

-Creo que eres una… Creo que eres increíble. Creo que eres una chica increíble. Yo…-me quede mudo al mirar su cara, la verdad no sabía que más decir-Creo que eres una persona increíble-.

-No… Quiero romper contigo-dijo con una voz quebrada, entonces se levantó y no pude hacer nada más que mirarla-¿Estamos rompiendo? –le pregunte mientras ponía mi dedo índice en mi barba de pocos días.

-Lo siento, Percy, necesito a alguien que esté listo-dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse su chaqueta y yo empezaba a tomar café-Necesito a alguien que no beba café desde un plato de cereales- solté el plato y la mire fingiendo estar ofendido-¿Qué?-fue mi única respuesta inteligente.

-Y que tenga un respaldar de cama-dijo señalando el colchón en mi habitación.

No estaba confundido porque ella estuviera rompiendo conmigo.

-Llego tarde para mi trabajo-respondió para luego coger su bolso y salir de mi habitación

Estaba confundido porque no tenía ni idea de que estuviésemos saliendo.

Me levante rápidamente y salí de mi habitación, no quería que se sintiera mal, quería alivianar un poco la conversación.

-Ni siquiera me acerco al tipo de hombre que necesitas, el hombre que mereces-dije dejando mi plato en un escritorio-Lamento tanto no poder ser ese hombre-dije para luego abrazarla, ella regreso el abrazo.

En su defensa habíamos estado acostándonos, como, una vez a la semana durante seis semanas.

-Llego tan tarde al trabajo-dijo con algunas lágrimas escapando.

Pero en mi defensa, eso es un ligue acercándose a la etapa de lo pensare.

-lo siento, Percy-Se separó de mí y con sus manos tomo mi rostro-No, te entiendo-dije mientras ella soltaba mi rostro y se dirigía a la salida.

Y lo que entendí en ese momento, era que definitivamente no estábamos saliendo.

 **Fin Pov Percy.**

El celular de Percy empezó a sonar, el ojiverde corrió para cogerlo y de paso abrió la ventana, vio que se trataba de su amigo Jasón y contesto.

Hermano ¿recibiste mi mensaje?-preguntaba el rubio-Hombre, me fui, hace como diez minutos…-dijo mientras sacaba el celular por la ventana para que se pudiera escuchar el tráfico y que Jasón le creyera-Vamos, hombre. Llegas tarde ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-pregunto Jasón.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo? Drew rompió conmigo-le contesto el pelinegro-Oh, amigo-dijo Jasón triste por escuchar eso-¿Quién es Drew?-preguntaba Jasón porque no tenía idea de la chica.

 **En otra parte.**

Podemos ver a un hombre entrando a su departamento, iba vestido con ropa de doctor, el típico traje azul-Reyna ¿estás aquí?-llamaba a su esposa, luego se dirigió hacia la sala y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a su esposa con un hombre. El hombre era alto, rubio, llevaba una camiseta morada.

-Leo, llegas temprano-comento Reyna mientras ella y el hombre se levantaban del sofá, ambos se miraban nerviosos.

-Sí, me salte el gimnasio-respondió Leo, mientras miraba al hombre algo extrañado debido a que nunca lo había visto con Reyna.

-Es mi abogado-dijo Reyna al mirar la reacción de Leo.

-¿Tu abogado?-Leo la miro y luego al hombre-Es muy buen abogado-dijo Reyna mirando al hombre-¿Y está todo bien?-pregunto Leo intrigado por la presencia del abogado de su esposa...

 **Line Break.**

Leo, se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos, Percy y Jasón, quienes no podían creer lo que Leo les había dicho.

-Tu esposa estaba teniendo sexo intenso-dijo Percy como respuesta a lo que Leo les había dicho-Si, intenso-repitió Leo algo molesto y triste a la vez.

-No puedo creer que haya dicho intenso-dijo Jasón mientras le daba varios sorbos a su bebida.

-Eso dijo, con un tipo llamado Octavian-respondió totalmente decepcionado por lo que su esposa le había dicho. Percy lo miro bajar un poco la cabeza-Y mientras lo decía ¿su abogado estaba ahí?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-Se parecía a Luke-comento Leo mirando a sus dos mejores amigos-¿Quién carajos es Luke?-pregunto Jasón.

-El hijo de Hermes-respondió el chico de ojos castaños-¿El chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla?-volvió a preguntar Jasón con un tono alegre.

-Así es-respondió Percy mientras le daba un trago a su café.

-¡Oh viejo amo a Luke!-exalto Jasón con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Leo-Pero ya no más-dijo poniendo su cara lo más seria que pudo.

-¿Quién se puede parecer a Luke?-dijo Percy tratando de sacar a Leo de sus pensamientos sobre la infidelidad de su esposa-Exacto, no es tan guapo-dijo Jasón ayudando a Percy para sacarle una sonrisa a Leo.

-Su abogado, él se parecía a Luke-contesto Leo las preguntas de sus amigos-Y ¿estaba sentando ahí en el sillón?-dijo Jasón algo curioso por cómo iba la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que hacía en el sillón?-pregunto Percy por el interés repentino de la conversación. Leo miro a ambos y dio un gran suspiro-Reyna quiere el divorcio-dijo mientras sus amigos se sorprendían por lo que había salido por la boca de Leo.

-Es…-Jasón buscaba que decirle a Leo, pero no podía encontrar nada.

-No puede ser-dijo Percy mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cabello negro-Es increíble-comento de nuevo el ojiverde.

Jasón suspiro-Lo siento-no sabía que as decir.

-Lo peor de todo es que su abogado. El tipo que se parece a Luke es con quien estaba teniendo sexo Reyna-dijo Leo alzando un poco su voz por no haberlo analizado antes.

Percy se quedó mudo ante eso, Jasón solo atinó a decir el nombre del tipo-¿Octavian?-.

-Octavian-dijo el castaño-Lo odio-contesto Jasón, apoyando a su amigo herido por la chica y el abogado-oh… viejo-fue lo único que dijo Percy, debido a que seguía en shock por lo que Leo había comentado.

-¿Y el tipo te dijo algo?-cuestiono Jasón-Dijo que le gustaron mis zapatos-dijo Leo con una voz monótona y sin emoción.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Percy y Jasón debido a que no escucharon bien lo que su amigo había dicho-Que le gustaron mis zapatos-volvió a responder Leo con su mismo tono de voz, el ojiverde y el ojiazul bajaron la cabeza para mirar el calzado de Leo.

-Tiene razón, son geniales-comento Jasón.

-No me merezco esto-dijo Leo, bajando la cabeza y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa. Después de la charla, Leo se retiró para ir al hospital, mientras que Percy y Jasón salieron con un café en sus manos y siguieron caminando.

-No tengo idea de que podemos hacer-dijo de repente Percy tomando de su café, este invierno era más frio que los anteriores, Jasón miro la revista que tenía en su mano y sonrió ante la idea que cruzo su mente-Consigámosle una prostituta-dijo como lo más normal dinero.

-No podemos costear una-dijo Percy mirando a su amigo.

-Podemos usar un cupón y conseguir una barata. Es Leo. Chicas del barrio oeste para alquilar-dijo Jasón haciendo énfasis en la portada de su revista.

Percy negó con la cabeza mientras entraba a una oficina de escritores publicitarios, seguido por Jasón, ambos trabajan juntos, desde hace un tiempo.

-Según este artículo, muchos bares están llenos de prostitutas-decía Jasón mientras miraba al ojiverde-Lo que me gusta de ti es que, literalmente, crees todo lo que lees-decía Percy algo fastidiado por la idea de Jasón.

-Claro que no-negó Jasón el comentario del pelinegro.

-Claro que si-dijo Percy-Es como i tuvieras nueve años-dijo esto último con un tono algo burlón.

-No, no, no, no. Estas son prostitutas jóvenes, se visten con hípster-dijo Jasón ignorando el comentario de Percy

-Y ya te dije que no lo creo-respondió Percy cansado de la idea de Jasón-Entonces ¿Por qué lo escribirán?-respondió Jasón.

-No lo sé-volvió a responder Percy mientras se sentaba en su silla-Léelo-insistió Jasón.

-Se viste como cualquier criatura hermosa. Botas hasta la rodilla que se deslizan por el suelo y un cajón lleno, hasta el tope, de condones es la única señal de su verdadera ocupación-leía Percy el artículo que le mostro Jasón.

-Suena bien para mí-dijo Jasón apoyando su idea.

-Hola chicos-decía un hombre a la espalda de ambos jóvenes-Soy Grover-se presentaba sin emoción, un chico de cabello café, que vestía un pantalón, una camisa algo desarreglada y una corbata roja.

-Hola Grover-saludo Percy-¿Sabes que no estás hablando por el teléfono verdad?-preguntaba el pelinegro mientras miraba a Jasón.

-Grover estas aquí, te podemos ver-le decía Jasón a Grover.

-Lo sé-dijo Grover algo incómodo-Entonces, deben presentar el libro de Silverman, espero estén preparados-dijo algo desanimado.

-Ahí estaremos-aseguró Jasón por los dos.

Después de un rato, ambos jóvenes dejaron la idea de la prostituta y se dirigieron a dar su exposición con una sonrisa por lo que iban a presentar a las personas que estaban en esa sala. Ingresaron a la sala, con un pizarrón el cual colocaron a su lado y tomaron sus asientos en la mesa.

-Eh… es un pizarrón el blanco-comentaba una mujer.

-Es una mina de oro-dijo Percy para luego pararse y tomar un marcador negro y observaba a los presentes con una gran seguridad.

-Pero, les dimos cientos de ejemplos-respondió de nuevo la misma mujer.

-¿Te refieres a estos?-pregunto Percy, mientras Jasón sacaba varios libros debajo de la mesa y los ponía en el centro de esta-Lo que ven aquí-comento Percy señalando a los libros-Lo verán en todos lados-

-Y podemos darles eso, pero cuando hablamos de la princesa inesperada-decía Jasón para ser interrumpido por Percy-Que es un título grandioso-.

-Un título grandioso y maravilloso-apoyaba Jasón la idea de su mejor amigo.

-Pero se hunde en su océano de colores aburridos-decía Percy-No es lo que quieren-.

-Y tampoco lo que necesitan-les comentaba Jasón a las personas en la sala-Se lo que necesitan-decía Percy mientras se acercaba al pizarrón.

-Yo también-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes miraban al dúo intentado entender de lo que ambos estaban hablando, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Una portada debe insinuar la historia-dijo Percy mientras empezaba a dibujar en el pizarrón.

-Pero no debe decir demasiado, se trata de dar satisfacción-dijo Jasón siguiendo la presentación, mientras el ojiverde seguía dibujando.

-Blanco y Negro-comentaba el pelinegro mientras continuaba con su labor-Sencillo y sorprendente-decía Jasón con una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

-Ahora, un estudio reciente, con resonancia magnética, ha demostrado que le cerebro de las mujeres se enciende como fuegos artificiales, cuando les muestran imágenes de…-Percy se detuvo para voltearse a ver a las personas en la sala, cuando estaba por continuar fue interrumpido por un hombre rubio con unas gafas de sol-Un pene-.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Jasón algo desconcertado por el comentario que se había hecho.

-Apolo-dijo Percy-No, no, no-se dio la vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón pero regreso rápidamente-No-dijo Percy disgustado por el comentario.

-No-repitió Jasón con una mirada divertida, no todos los días alguien decía eso en su trabajo-No-dijo Apolo resignado e incómodo por las miradas de sus compañeras femeninas.

-El cerebro femenino se enciende como fuegos artificiales cuando le muestran imágenes de…-decía Percy mientras terminaba su dibujo y se hacía a un lado para que pudiera ser apreciado-Zapatos-termino Percy.

-Zapatos-repetían los otros hombre en la sala, Apolo y Grover mientras miraban a las mujeres, las cuales solo asentían con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y nada describe mejor la satisfacción que Christian Louboutin-Contesto Percy mirando a las chicas-Pregúntenle a cualquier mujer en esta habitación-dijo mientras terminaba de dar su presentación.

Las mujeres sólo miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, debido a lo experto por ambos jóvenes que estaban adelante.

-Me encanta-dijo una de ellas.

 **Bueno chicos aquí acaba, les juro que tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer esta adaptación, Las novias de mis amigos, es una de mis películas favoritas y lo pensé y me dije ¿porque no?** **Bueno a lo mejor me dirán porque no puse a Jasón (el de libro) como el protagonista, pero si miran de mi punto de vista, la chica del protagonista es rubia, así que Annabeth debe ser la chica y por ende Percy debe ser el protagonista, lo siento.** **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de checar mis otras historias: Demons y DmC: Demigod May Cry, las cuales serán actualizadas mañana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Un trago?**

-Me encanta-dijo una de ellas

Y así termino la presentación. Salieron sonrientes, al finalizar el día, se fueron directamente al apartamento de Percy. EN el trayecto Jasón seguía insistiendo en lo de la prostituta, mientras Percy se negaba rotundamente, al llegar al apartamento Jasón se dirigió directamente al baño, mientras que el ojiverde fue a servirse un trago.

-Hey Jasón ¿sigues ahí a dentro?-dijo mientras terminaba de servirse la bebida.

-Por supuesto que no-negaba Jasón él sabía a lo que Percy se refería, como lo odiaba.

-Cada vez que vienes, tienes que cagar en mi baño-Decía Percy algo molesto.

-Ya te dije que no, me estoy poniendo autobronceador-dijo el rubio mientras sostenía una revista con la mano derecha y se untaba la crema con la izquierda.

-¿Autobronceador?-pregunto Percy intrigado por lo que Jasón le había dicho.

-Si. Le dije a la asistente de Apolo que no podíamos salir porque estaba en la playa. La quiero fuera de mi lista-Le dijo Jasón mientras terminaba de ponerse la crema en todo el rostro-Y además, si estoy cagando-dijo con un tono burlón.

-Como siempre-comento Percy, tomando de su trago-Como siempre-repitió dejando el trago en la mesa.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra Leo con una caja. Percy le había ofrecido estadía a su amigo antes de que la conversación en el restaurante terminara.

-¿Es tu mudanza?-dijo Percy mientras le echaba un ojo a la caja.

-Solo tome lo que pude-respondió seriamente Leo, Percy lo miro fijamente y Leo le devolvió la mirada.

-Hola, Leo-decía Jasón quien por fin había salido del baño de Percy.

-¿Estaba cagando?-le pregunto Leo a Percy.

-Si-respondió Jasón, como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

-Siempre hace lo mismo-dijo Leo mientras miraba a Percy. El cual solo le dio otro trago a su bebida.

-Iremos de fiesta-comento Jasón mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

-¿Trajiste helado?-pregunto Percy al ver que Leo sacaba el suvenir de la caja-¿Compraste helado? Genial-comento Jasón.

-Sí, maní con chocolate-les respondió Leo a sus dos mejores amigos, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

-Buena elección, ¿puedo verlo?-Percy estiro su mano para tomar el helado.

-No-Leo alejo el helado de las manos de Percy, para evitar que lo tomara.

-Vamos a salir-decía Jasón mientras seguía acomodándose el cinturón.

-Déjame verlo-insistió el ojiverde, ignorando completamente al rubio.

-No-se negó el castaño, mirando a Percy.

-El whisky no se lleva con el helado-comento Percy, haciendo esfuerzo para tratar de quitárselo, pero si éxito alguno.

-Lo necesito-decía Leo mientras mantenía el helado en su mano y miraba a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Lo necesitas como una niña gorda?-decía Jasón con un tono burlón mientras él y Percy intercambiaban miradas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Bridget Jones?-Percy se mofaba de Leo, al igual que lo hacía Jasón.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me van a insultar?-cuestionaba Leo, que empezaba a enojarse por los comentarios de Percy y Jasón.

-Sí. Ahora dame el helado-le respondió Percy, cansándose de la conversación-No-volvía a responder Leo, siguieron así durante un rato, Leo escondió el helado en su espalda, mientras Percy intentaba quitárselo.

-Nadie va a comer helado-dijo Jasón mientras tomaba el helado para sorpresa de Leo y lo lanzaba por la ventana, volteo a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Gran tiro-dijo Percy mientras chocaba las manos con Jasón. Leo estaba desconcertado y molesto por lo que había pasado.

-¿Arrojaste mi helado?-pregunto Leo algo molesto. El ojiverde y el rubio solo reían.

-Vamos a salir-dijo Jasón mientras se encogía de hombros.

Leo suspiro, no podía hacer nada, los tres amigos dejaron la pelea a un lado, tomaron sus chaquetas y se fueron del apartamento de Percy.

-Seguro creíste que nunca volverías a sentirte así. La emoción, la energía. Esto nunca pasa en una relación-le decía Percy a Leo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para intentar animarlo.

-Hace tanto que no soy soltero, que olvidaba lo mucho que extrañaba esto-comentaba Leo, un poco mejor.

.-Nunca estuviste soltero, eras un médico casado-le decía Jasón a Leo de manera burlona, mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta.

-Sí, ya se-decía Leo más animado, siempre se lo pasaba de lo mejor con estos dos, siempre estaban para animarse cuando más lo necesitaban.

-¿Quieren una menta?-decía Jasón mientras sacaba una cajita de su chaqueta.

-Sí, está bien-respondió Leo.

-Una para ti y una para ti-decía Jasón mientras les daba las mentas a sus mejores amigos, los tres tomaron la menta y se la tragaron.

-Que menta más extraña-comentaba Leo mientras sentía el sabor.

-Lo sé. Es viagra-respondía Jasón mientras tomaba otra-Tiene cuatro horas para beber y tener una erección-decía mientras se adelantaba a su destino.

-Toda buena acción tiene un cronometro ¿no?-decía Percy mientras miraba a Leo, el cual miraba a Jasón con su ceño fruncido. Entonces Percy se encogió de hombros y se adelantó. Leo se les quedo observando desde a atrás.

-Son unos idiotas-cometo Leo para sí mismo, para luego avanzar más rápido-Idiotas-volvía a decir el castaño.

Leo había llegado al bar, pudo ver a Percy y a Jasón, los cuales se acercaron a él y pidieron una bebida, los tres chicos se sentaron y platicaron mientras esperaban a alguien, quien no tardó en aparecer, la chica tenía un hermoso cabello castaño, una piel tostada suave, vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-Estoy muy ebrio-grito Percy, debido a que la música era demasiada alta.

-Sí, yo igual-respondía la chica, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Jasón, mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su bebida.

-Quiero embriagarme más-dijo Percy ansioso, estaba más que feliz, extrañaba que Leo estuviera con ellos, y quería disfrutar esta noche con sus amigos.

-No puedo hacerlo-decía Leo mientras miraba a las personas a su alrededor, la gente estaba bailando y disfrutando de la noche-No, no lo voy a hacer-se decía a sí mismo, mientras trataba de alejarse, cosa que no funciono debido a que Percy le cogió del brazo.

-Oye ven aquí. Claro que si-dijo mientras lo miraba-Claro que puedes-dijo sosteniendo su rostro, Percy quería animar a Leo.

-Claro que sí. Claro que sí.-decía Jasón tratando de hacer que su amigo se relajara y disfrutara la noche con ellos-Solo piensa: oye chica soy un guapo doctor-.

-Eso me conquistaría Leo-respondía la chica, con el mismo objetivo que todos, animar a su amigo y que estuviera a gusto en el bar.

-¿En serio?-cuestionaba Jasón mientras miraba a la chica algo curioso.

-Si, en serio-respondía la castaña mirando a Jasón, para luego mirar a los demás-Por completo-.

En ese momento paso una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes fuertes, Percy la miro y decidió pedirle ayuda a su amiga.

-Oye Piper. A tu izquierda-Percy miro a su amiga y esta solo asintió.

-Pero que belleza. Me encantan tus zapatos, los he estado buscando-decía Piper, tratando de iniciar una conversación con la chica.

-Ah… Gracias-dijo la chica mientras miraba a Percy, Jasón y a Leo.

-Wow… eres hermosa-volvía a halagar Piper. La pelinegra solo reía mientras seguía mirando a los chicos.

-¡Ah!... él es mi amigo Jasón-decía Piper señalando al rubio-Es grandioso pero… es virgen-contaba Piper. Jasón solo miraba a las chicas divertidas.

-Siempre hay un defecto-comentaba la pelinegra que lo observaba algo divertida.

-Quiero tener sexo antes de graduarme de la escuela-comento Jasón uniéndose a la conversación mientras miraba a Piper divertido, la chica solo asentía y sonreía.

-Hola soy Lou-se presentó la pelinegra mirando a Jasón y extendiendo su mano para saludar.

-Sé quién eres-dijo Jasón tomando la mano de la chica.

Leo sólo miraba la escena extrañada y desconcertado, luego giro para ver a Percy quien solo asintió y volteó la mirada. Se suponía que él se ligara a la chica, no Jasón. Pero ya que se podía hacer.

Todos la estaban pasando de lo mejor, pero Leo no se sentía del todo bien, a lo mejor esto no fue buena idea después de todo.

-¿Quieres más whisky?-decía Jasón mientras miraba a Percy y sostenía a la pelinegra con una mano.

-Te amo-dijo Percy mientras se reía y chocaban copas.

-Yo también te amo-le respondía Jasón de la misma manera. Realmente todos se estaban divirtiendo, bueno casi todos.

Leo estaba sentado entre medio de dos parejas, unos se estaban besando y los otros conversando, la verdad a él le daba igual todo. Se acercó al barman y le pidió otro trago.

-Fue el mejor día de mi vida-comentaba Percy a las mujeres con quien estaba pasando el tiempo, se giró a ver a su amigo el cual estaba solo, se alejó de las chicas para ir a hablar con Leo, al llegar se sentó a su lado-Hola amigo. ¿Cómo te va?-dijo Percy palmeando su espalada.

-Estoy… bebiendo solo en un bar lleno de imbéciles y todas las chicas me parecen ser las más imbéciles-le decía a Percy algo desanimado.

-¿Recuerdas que durante dos años en la universidad todas las chicas que me gustaban te preferían a ti?-Le cuestionaba a Percy a Leo el cual sonreía un poco.

-Bianca di Angelo, era linda-decía Leo mientras sonreía.

-Si era linda. ¿Dónde está el Leo que la conquisto?-cuestiono Percy con una sonrisa, intentando que Leo ganara coraje y se olvidara de Reyna.

-Porque ese Leo, era el mejor-dijo Percy mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza del castaño, mirándolo pensar, hasta que este decidió hablar.

-Una chica al otro lado del bar te está mirando-comento mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica.

-¿Volteo?-pregunto Percy, curioso por lo que dijo su amigo médico.

-No, aún no-respondió Leo.

-¿Ahora?-cuestiono el pelinegro.

-No-.

-¿Ahora?-.

-No-repitió el castaño.

Percy decidió ignorarlo y se giró para ver a la chica de la que hablaba su mejor amigo-Bueno voltea-decía Leo sin darle mucha importancia.

Percy se quedó mudo era una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos de color gris tormenta, quien tenía una sonrisa aún más hermosa mientras miraba al ojiverde, Percy dejo solo a Leo para dirigirse con la chica.

Leo se veía solo y se quitó el anillo de matrimonio para luego jugar con él, entonces a su espalada una mujer de cabello de color caramelo y una suave piel blanca hablo.

-¿Estas de viaje?-preguntó, mientras miraba el anillo y sentándose frente al latino.

-No, se acostó con Octavian-dijo sin mucho ánimo, mientras miraba al anillo.

-Siempre hay un Octavian-dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y observaba al chico.

-Siempre hay un Octavian-repitió Leo mirando a la chica-Mi nombre es Calipso…-empezó a decir la chica para poder iniciar una conversación con el castaño, Leo la miro y decidió hablar con ella.

Jasón estaba con Lou, ambos tomando y conversando no tan animadamente, hasta que el rubio cambio un poco el panorama.

-Cuando era niño, abría todas las ventanas de mi cuarto cuando hacía frio y me recostaba sobre las sabanas-decía el rubio un poco serio.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono la mujer, Jasón la miro-Quería saber que se sentía ser un indigente, ¿has sentido algo así?-dijo causando gran impresión en la mujer.

-Vaya…-.

-Lo sé-dijo sin mucho ánimo el rubio.

Leo tenía una sonrisa, Calipso sí que era una chica genial y encantadora

-Se parecía a Luke-decía riendo un poco.

-¿Quién se parece a Luke?-decía Calipso en el mismo estado que Leo.

-No es un halago. Nadie debería parecerse a él-decía mientras la miraba.

-¿Quién es Luke?-pregunto la castaña.

-Al parecer su gran abogado-dijo algo serio mientras tomaba su bebida. Calipso cambio su semblante por uno más serio, se levantó mientras le daba una tarjeta.

-Bueno anote mi numero aquí, llama cuando estés listo-dijo relajada la chica.

Leo miro a la chica levantada.

-¿Esta es la parte donde vamos a tu casa?-dijo algo dudoso-Porque la verdad no… no estoy de humor-decía nerviosamente.

-Te sentaste en mi abrigo-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, le parecía divertida esta situación.

Leo sonrió nerviosamente por lo que había pasado-Lo siento mucho-dijo apenado.

-Olvídalo-dijo con una sonrisa-Gracias. Adiós-se despidió la chica mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Buenas noches-dijo mientras la miraba irse, esperando poder verla de nuevo.

En otra parte de bar. Percy, después de hablar con su amigo se dirigió con la chica, justo cuando se acercó a ella otro hombre se sentó a su lado, el hombre estaba muy apresurado.

-Hola. Voy a pedir un trago ¿quieres uno?-le ofreció el hombre a la chica.

-No yo…-decía la rubia.

-Yo invito ¿Vodka con soda?-insistió el hombre.

Percy miraba al hombre, era cierto que le había ganado pero él no se iba a quedar así nada más, la chica era demasiado hermosa para dejarla en manos de ese tipo.

-No, no, no-rechazaba la chica.

-Es solo una copa-.

-No. Estoy bien, gracias-respondió la chica

-Yo necesito una copa te invito una-insistía el tipo, la verdad no pensó que sería tan difícil.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasa si disfruto la bebida? Honestamente ¿Qué pasaría?-cuestionaba la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría saber qué crees que pasaría-decía el hombre con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Te diré que pasaría-dijo la chica-Jugaríamos a beber con tus dos compañeros de cuarto hasta terminar en… ¿murray hill?-dijo lo último no muy segura.

-Sí, así es. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo el hombre impresionado, Percy miro a la chica y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Y escucharíamos a tu compañero teniendo sexo con Lacy o Mitchell o como sea el nombre de la chica con quien se acueste hasta que nos durmamos. Y un año después estaríamos con el mismo juego, en los mismos bares con tus amigos. Excepto que te sentirías presionado a casarte y tener hijo, porque piensas que eso es lo que quiero-termino de hablar la rubia, Percy solo asentía a lo que dijo.

-Y en los veranos irían a visitar a sus padres y te preguntaras si creen que eres lo suficientemente bonita-continuo Percy, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Inteligente-corrigió la chica.

-Y te preguntaras si creen que eres lo suficientemente inteligente-corrigió Percy.

-Porque nadie lo es y tendremos que beber chardonnay barato de mierda-continuo la rubia.

-En una fiesta de jardín de mierda-siguió Percy.

-Y tener conversaciones de mierda-dijo la rubia.

-Sobre gente de mierda-.

-Con su horrible madre-dijo Percy.

-Que además no cree que eres muy inteligente-volvió a hablar Percy.

-Bonita-corrigió la de ojos tormenta

-Que además no cree que eres muy bonita-dijo el ojiverde para luego mirarla.

-Pero nadie lo es-decía la chica para luego voltear a verlo.

-Nadie nunca lo será-terminaba Percy aun mirándola, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

¿Qué fue toda esa mierda? Miren sólo estoy hablando de un trago-dijo el hombre mientras miraba a los dos chicos.

-Si-dijo Percy-Pero no era solo un trago ¿Verdad?-continúo el ojiverde mientras insinuaba algo.

-Era una propuesta de matrimonio-hablo la rubia divertida.

-¡Oh! Matrimonio, no, yo solo estaba…-el hombre no sabía que decir-sólo un vodka con soda-decía nerviosamente-Váyanse a la mierda-dijo mientras se levantaba enfadado por lo que paso.

-¿Un trago?-Ofreció Percy.

-Sí-aceptó la rubia de ojos grises, con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Prostituta?**

-¿Un trago?-propuso Percy

-Si-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Por cierto me llamo Percy-la chica le dedico una hermosa sonrisa-Annabeth-dijo y sin perder el tiempo disfrutaron la noche, la cual no prometía nada más que diversión.

Después de unas horas llegaron al departamento de la rubia, al entrar al lugar Percy la beso, Annabeth solo se apegó a él, se besaron como si su vida dependiera de eso, se separaron y Percy la empujo juguetonamente a su cama, la chica rio y Percy se lanzó sobre ella, besándola más y más, mientras ambos se desvestían y se metían en la sabana, después de su noche de sexo y que Annabeth se quedara dormida, Percy se levantó tenía que mear como nunca en la vida y el viagra no le ayudaba.

-Tengo que usar tu baño-dijo separándose levemente del abrazo de la chica, al separarse se le quedo observando, era hermosa, bajo la mirada y algo le llama su atención, había una revista. Percy abrió los ojos era la misma revista que su amigo le había enseñado sobre la forma en que las prostitutas atrapaban a alguien, giro la vista y miro unas botas idénticas a la de la revista, frunció el ceño, miro la mesa de alado y encontró sobres que contenían dinero, y abajo en la mesa había una caja de condones, regreso su mirada a Annabeth, recogió su celular del suelo.

-Mierda. Contesta. ¡Contesta el teléfono!-murmuraba Percy mientras se dirigía al baño, esperando a que su amigo contestara, y apenas lo hizo hablo-Viejo, tengo un problema-dijo en susurro para no despertar a la rubia.

-Ah… ¿tienes un problema? Yo tengo un problema, tengo que orinar y mi erección parece hasta bandera-contestaba Jasón, frustrado por su situación.

-¿La bandera?-

-Sí, mi pene parece bandera, No imbécil me refiero a lo que detiene la bandera-respondía Jasón molesto, de verdad tenía que orinar.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Percy, nada interesado por el problema de su amigo.

-Tome demasiada viagra y necesito orinar-.

-Solo debes ponerte en horizontal-.

-¿Ponerme horizontal? ¿De qué carajos hablas?-preguntaba Jasón sin entender lo que el pelinegro.

-Ponte en horizontal-Le decía Percy.

-¿Yo o la erección?-preguntaba Jasón.

-Ambos-.

-No puedo, mi pene esta perpendicular a mi cuerpo-le contesto algo molesto por la incoherencia de su amigo.

-Solo inténtalo-

-Está bien, pero es la más estúpida que he escuchado. Como se te puede ocurrir esto…-dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba horizontal, su estómago quedo abajo en el retrete colocando su aparato reproductor dentro de este-Hermano, esto funciona-dijo mientras reía.

-Por supuesto que sí…-contestaba Percy mientras hacía lo mismo-Viejo, creo que la chica con la que me acosté es una prostituta-.

-Viejo eso es asombroso-comento Jasón.

-No, no es asombroso. ¿Qué pasa si quiere que le pague?-decía Percy algo desesperado mientras orinaba-No tengo dinero para pagar una prostituta-.

-Definitivamente no lo tienes-aseguraba Jasón.

-Vamos. Ayúdame viejo-pidió Percy.

-Bien ¿sabes qué? Si quiere que le pagues, puedes decirle que tú también eres un prostituto, así los precios se equilibran-dijo Jasón, que más podía decirle a Percy. EL ojiverde suspiro y se recordó tener paciencia.

-Eres un inútil ¿sabías eso?-dijo Percy ante la estupidez de su mejor amigo.

-¿Tu pene está tocando el agua?-decía Jasón con una sonrisa, cambiando el tema totalmente.

-Vete a la mierda-dijo Percy ante la inutilidad de su amigo. Colgó el celular, salió del baño y camino sigilosamente hasta la habitación de la rubia, tomo su ropa con sumo cuidado, temiendo despertar a la rubia, cuando la consiguió, le dio una mirada a Annabeth para asegurarse que siguiera dormida, al saber que si seguía soñando se retiró lo más sigiloso que pudo.

A la mañana siguiente, podemos ver a Jasón y Percy hablando de cualquier tema, mientras esperaban a que Leo saliera de bañarse, desde lo de Reyna, el ojiverde le ofreció quedarse en su departamento. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Leo salió con una cara seria, llamando la atención de sus dos mejores amigos, Jasón al notar la tensión tomo un sorbo de su café.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos maricas utiliza autobronceador en crema?-dijo sonando serio.

-Yo, ¿Por qué?-respondió Jasón generando otra pregunta.

-Porque lo utilice mientras me masturbaba-dijo Leo, mientras abría la toalla y dejaba ver su cosa, Percy y Jasón soltaron unas carcajadas tremendas.

-¿Qué no lees el envase?-pregunto Jasón entre carcajadas.

-Estaba ebrio-respondió Leo.

-Mira el color-decía Percy riéndose más.

-Es naranja-dijo Leo fastidiado por la reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Quién diría que esto pudiera suceder?-dijo el rubio, mientras el castaño se volvía a envolver con la toalla-No sabía que los latinos cambiaban de color-comento el ojiazul, haciendo que el ojiverde empezara a reírse más fuerte.

-Ya basta-decía Leo mientras empezaba a enojarse

-Tu pene parece zanahoria-dijo Percy quien se había recuperado.

-Es un cono de tráfico-comento nuevamente Jasón, esto le haría el día por lo menos el resto del año.

-Basta-repitió Leo

-Parece un bote de pringles-el rubio estaba imparable el día de hoy.

-Qué asco-dijo Leo-que asco-repitió mirando a sus amigos-Suficiente, suficiente ¿Qué pasó anoche?-pregunto el castaño mirando a sus amigos, entonces al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió a su habitación temporal, se cambió de ropa. Luego de eso, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la misma cafetería de siempre, hicieron sus pedidos-Ahora díganme que paso-Jasón miro a Percy, el chico suspiro…

-Me espanté y me fui, no tuve idea de que hacer-dijo Percy mirando a Leo.

-A eso se dedica, por eso consigue dinero. Le robaste a una prostituta-dijo Jasón riendo levemente, sí que estaba imparable.

-Yo no le robé, no lo hice-negaba Percy la idea del Superman.

-Sí lo hiciste, Eres lo opuesto a Robin Hood-dijo el rubio mientras recibía su desayuno.

-Mo le robé, y ese es el asunto. Es decir, todo lo demás de ella era perfecta-dijo Percy de forma melancólica pensando en la hermosa rubia-Era inteligente, divertida, hermosa, el tipo de chica con la que yo saldría-termino el ojiverde

-Claro, si ella, ya saben, no se acostara con hombres por dinero-dijo Leo mientras miraba a ambos chicos.

-Si-dijeron ambos afirmando.

-Exacto, esos es lo único que se interpone en esa relación-dijo el rubio, mientras trataba de no reír, pero no pudo, él y Leo se dejaron llevar.

-Púdranse-Percy los ignoro y empezó a desayunar, entonces una idea llego a su mente-¿Te hiciste amigo de esa hermosa chica de cabellos caramelo?-dijo Percy con malicia.

Leo se quedó estático-No. Es decir, ¿puedes hacerlo así de rápido?-respondió con otra pregunta el latino el cual empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Amigo, tienes que hacerla reír. Formar una buena relación, ya sabes, hacer empatía-dijo Percy-Dame tu celular-estiro su mano para tomar el teléfono.

-Sí, dale tu celular. Vivimos en un mundo eficiente-decía Jasón mientras comía –Exacto, alguien te la podría estar ganando-soltó Percy.

-Escuchen, anoche fue grandioso, me la pasé genial. Ustedes son geniales-dijo Leo mientras tomaba a Percy del hombro-Gracias-dijo el rubio sonriendo-Pero llamare a Reyna, hay cosas que tenemos… que hablar-su voz se hizo leve mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras, Leo tomo su celular.

-No-aconsejo Jasón mirando la seriedad del adulto.

-Por favor, hombre-Percy no quería ver a Leo de ese modo.

-Es una mala idea, no lo hagas-.

-Apoyo a Jasón, pésima idea-.

-Anoche nos divertimos, Leo-comento Jasón mirando a su amigo.

Ambos trataban de convencer a Leo de desistir, de borrar el pasado, pero el castaño no quería. Entonces su mejor amigo cambio de gesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jasón al notar el cambio de Leo-

-Lo cambio-Leo no despegaba la vista de su celular.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Reyna. Su estado antes decía casada y ahora no dice nada-respondió el castaño. Percy y Jasón optaron por quedarse callados, que podían decirle si nunca antes pasaron por algo así.

-Me case con una mujer inteligente, con la mujer indicada. Estudie la carrera de medicina. Hice lo que debía hacer, cumplí mi lista-dijo sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando

Después de eso, un silencio se apodero del lugar, desayunaron sin decir ni una palabra, después de eso, pagaron y se fueron, Percy miro a su amigo.

-Tal vez tu lista no era igual a la de ella-dijo Percy, acabando con el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

-Teníamos la misma lista-dijo sin mucho ánimo el médico.

-¿Tenían la misma lista?-preguntó Jasón-Necesitas más experiencias con listas-comento mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito. Debo llamar a Reyna y hablar todo esto-dijo Leo-Tengo que llamar a Reyna, tengo que hacer que esto funcione-dijo desesperado, no quería escogerá otra persona, desde la preparatoria siempre había sido ella y solo ella.

-Leo, espera. Viejo, me duele verte así-Percy le puso su mano en el pecho para detenerlo-Es tu oportunidad de divertirte-dijo el rubio apoyando al pelinegro con el fin de decirle a Leo que lo que estaba haciendo era una mala idea.

-Es sobre nosotros, sobre estar juntos, como antes-insistió el pelinegro mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a estar sin compromisos?-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a sus amigos-Cuando tengamos treintas estaremos casados con hijos teniendo una vida aburrida. Ahora es nuestro momento-.

-Estaremos solteros contigo-dijo el ojiverde.

-Nos quedaremos solteros-repitió el ojiazul.

Leo estaba dudando ¿esto era una buena idea?

-Vamos a mantener viva la última noche tan humanamente como sea posible-dijo Percy.

-Nadie se mete en una relación-hablo Jasón.

-Nadie cambia su situación sentimental-volvió a hablar Percy-¿De acuerdo?-.

-Yo estoy adentro-el rubio levanto su café, poniéndolo en posición para brindar.

-Yo estoy adentro-dijo el pelinegro, mientras repetía lo mismo que Jasón, ambos miraron a Leo esperando la respuesta de su compañero-Vamos chico malo supremo-dijo Percy.

-¿Estas adentro?-continuo Jasón mirando a su amigo con una media sonrisa.

-Carajo-dijo Leo-Estoy adentro- entonces los tres chicos brindaron chocando su café.

Siguieron caminando y conversando, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, cada quien debía llegar a su trabajo y siendo adultos ninguno podía faltar, Leo se dirigió al hospital mientras que Jasón y Percy se dirigieron a su trabajo. Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien se encontraba en el mismo lugar al que ellos se dirigían.

-Digo, es un final bastante decepcionante para un libro ¿no deberíamos dejar a la gente con algo de esperanza?-decía cierta rubia a las personas en una reunión.

-¿Desde dónde vino esta?-hablo una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos plateados.

-Recién salida de su maestría de chicago-hablo otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

-¿Maestría en que Hera? ¿Sentimentalismo?-Hablo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia.

-No lo creo Artemisa-respondió Apolo defendiendo a la chica.

-Solo creo que tienen que creer en una posibilidad-dijo nuevamente Annabeth.

-Oh cariño. Bienvenida a Nueva York. Eres joven y bonita, y el mundo es tuyo-dijo Hera mientras se acomodaba en su silla y le guiñaba el ojo, Annabeth noto todo el sarcasmo en sus palabras

-Bueno, todos somos bonitos…-Apolo intentaba alivianar la situación entre ambas mujeres, sin ningún éxito alguno. Entonces, para su suerte, Percy y Jasón entraron, el primero sostenía un gran cuadro, la cual era su portada para la presentación, mientras que el rubio tomaba asiento.

-Oh… miren quienes llegaron, que bueno que vinieron-dijo Apolo-Quiero decirles que estoy realmente emocionado por esta portada chicos-.

Annabeth, que estaba de espaldas al momento que los chicos llegaron, alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al guapísimo chico de ojos verdes, pero rápidamente se mostró indiferencia en su rostro recordando lo que este chico había hecho. Luego miro la portada la cual decía:

 _La historia de la segunda esposa._

-Aquí vamos-dijo Percy, el cual estaba a espaldas de todo acomodando el cuadro-Hola…-El pelinegro se quedó helado al ver a la rubia, si era honesto pensó que no la volvería a ver después de anoche, trato de recuperar la compostura-…a todos, ¿Cómo les va?-pregunto sin poder apartar la vista de los ojos de la rubia, la cual no quitaba los suyos sobre él.

La respuesta de todos fue un típico 'bien' a excepción de la rubia que seguía clavando su mirada en el chico. El silencio volvió a dominar a Percy por segunda vez a Percy, el cual solo se limitaba a sonreírles a todos, mientras escribía en la libreta.

-Entonces, Percy, ¿quieres contarnos sobre el avance con esta portada?-pregunto Artemisa, esperando que los chicos empezaran.

Percy y Jasón asintieron. El ojiverde terminó de escribir y deslizo la libreta al lado de su amigo para que la viera. Cuando el rubio poso sus ojos en ella pudo ver la palabra 'prostituta' y una flecha apuntando a la chica de ojos de color tormenta. Jasón miro a su amigo y luego a la chica, la cual empezó a hablar.

-Sí. Me encantaría una buena explicación-dijo mirando a Percy con enfado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociéndola.**

-Si. Me encantaría una buena explicación-decía, la hermosa rubia, fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada. Jasón volteo a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Emm…-Tartamudeaba el ojiverde, incomodo-Es… lo que es-Dijo con nerviosismo, la mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso.

-"Es lo que es"-repitió Artemisa con una ceja levantada.-Eso dicen cuando te multan-.

-Lo sé-respondió Jackson, incomodo por la situación, mientras miraba a la mesa y jugaba con el marcador entre sus manos.

-A mí me parece que el sujeto quiere escapar-dijo Annabeth, insinuando algo que solo el pelinegro pudo entender.

-Hmm… ¿En serio?-pregunto Jasón divertido por la situación, volteo su mirada, de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

-Y nosotras queremos que se quede. Esa es la fantasía de los hombres de la ciudad-comento Hera, mirando a los chicos.

-Parece que ella lo llevara a casa en el bolso, confiando en él totalmente, después de haber dormido juntos, y el demostrará ser demasiado imbécil para irse después de un par de horas-Annabeth se levantaba con gracia de su asiento y se movía hacia el pelinegro. Se acomodó, sentándose en la mesa, frente a él-Así que dime, Percy, ¿Por qué lo haría?-preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.

Percy, no pudiendo más con la presión, pidió un descanso excusando con que la portada estaba mal hecha y necesitaría unos días para repararla, una vez afuera Percy y Annabeth se alejaron para poder charlar en privado.

-Pensé que eras una prostituta-dijo el ojiverde, la rubia simplemente lo miró.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y desconcertada por ese pensamiento del pelinegro.

-Una prostituta-dijo Percy con pena en su cara.

-¿Por qué?-

-Había signos de prostitutas-

-¿Qué signos?

-Tenías botas con tacones-

-Un montón de gente las tiene-dijo algo molesta, de verdad le gustaban esas botas.

-Había toneladas de condones-respondió con una ceja levanta, la curiosidad le mataba-

-¿No se te ocurrió que los tengo porque no tengo mucho sexo?-pregunto, siendo lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡No! ¡Creí que era un signo de prostituta!-Percy empezaba a sentirse incomode, de verdad la había regado.

-Había un sobre lleno de dinero-dijo el pelinegro, con más dudas.

-Le pago a mi casero en efectivo para que pueda evadir impuestos-respondía de manera molesta-¿Cuánto llevas en Nueva York?-dijo mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico con un marcador.

-No lo suficiente-dijo el diseñador.

-Eso creí-dijo la chica para luego empezar a alejarse del pelinegro.

-Espera… ¿Puedo compensarte?-Percy se encontraba arrepentido, se había divertido mucho con ella y no quería estar mal con la rubia, se desanimó al pensar que era una prostituta, pero bueno al menos no lo era. Annabeth se dio la vuelta al escucharlo hablar.

-Déjame compensarlo-insistió Percy.

-¿Quieres compensarlo?-preguntó la chica, con algo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Puedo?-

-No lo sé-sacó una y empezó a escribir-Te daré mi número y tal vez puedas hacerlo-lo miró fijamente, le entregó una hoja doblada y se dio la vuelta, Percy soltó una media sonrisa y abrió la hoja.

"Porque no te jodes"

Percy se quedó perplejo, al final regreso con Jasón ambos se dirigieron a la salida, donde Leo los esperaba, los tres se dirigieron por una café y después empezaron a caminar, Percy empezó a contarles la conversación que tuvo con Annabeth.

-Viejo, todo el mundo sabe que no debes llamar prostituta a una mujer. Incluso las prostitutas odian ser llamadas prostitutas-decía Jasón divertido por la situación del ojiverde.

-La haré cambiar de opinión-aseguraba Percy con una sonrisa.

-No es cierto. No lo harás-le dijeron sus dos mejores amigos, riéndose.

-Voy a ponerla en la lista-dijo el ojiverde.

-Espera, ¿una lista?-pregunto Leo, mirando a los dos.

-Si. Una lista es un grupo de chicas con las que te acuestas y te previene de enviar el mensaje equivocado-respondió Jasón.

-¿Y cuál es ese mensaje?-

-Que quieres salir con alguna de ellas-contesto Percy para luego darle un sorbo a su café

-Si. Deberías empezar a construir tu lista, ayudaría a facilitar tu situación-Jasón colocaba su brazo a través del hombro de Leo.

-No, no. Yo no necesito una lista-dijo el latino para separarse del abrazo de su amigo-No puedo retener a un chica. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo con varias?-.

-Solo las tienes por poco tiempo y después las dejas libres-aconsejaba Jasón

-Como universitarios-soltó Percy-Y después vuelves a rellenar tu lista. Piensa que es algo espiritual y físico-.

-Sobre todo físico-dijo Jasón.

-Es un rejuvenecimiento del alma masculina-interrumpió Percy.

-Que ustedes dos ni siquiera tienen-dijo Leo mirando a ambos.

-Piensa que es como un spa-continuo Percy.

-Un spa… un pene spa-dijo Jasón divertido.

-Exacto-dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

-Solo tienes que usar las habilidades que tienes disponibles-dijo el rubio.

-Las chicas aman los personalizados-dijo Percy.

-Son unos idiotas-contesto Leo, mientas soltaba un suspiro y una leve sonrisa, preguntándose cómo es que ellos seguían siendo sus mejores amigos.

-Tú eres el idiota-dijo Jasón con una sonrisa.

Leo se despidió de sus mejores amigos, le tocaba turno en el hospital. El latino estaba desconcentrado totalmente, lo que había pasado con Reyna era algo que le estaba quitando el sueño, decidió distraerse un rato y después de terminar sus obligaciones entro a Facebook y busco a Calipso, la verdad era que la chica era muy hermosa. Entonces alguien entro en su oficina.

-Tu…-dijo Leo contemplando a Reyna, la cual venia algo preocupada.

-Mira. Yo… lamento interrumpirte así-dijo nerviosa mientas miraba al latino.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono el hombre mientras miraba. Cuando estaban juntos casi nunca iba a verlo.

-De acuerdo. Mira-se acercó a tomar asiento frente al latino y lo miro-Yo sé que es incómodo, pero…-coloco su abrigo en una de las sillas y empezaba a ponerse mas nerviosa-He teendio algunos dolores… y… yo solo…-.

-Viniste porque necesitabas mi ayuda-dijo Leo suspirando.

-Vine a discúlpame. De verdad-respondió Reyna, sin saber que decir.

-Viniste porque necesitabas mi ayuda-repitió.

-Leo, es solo que he estado pensando en ti-dijo la chica, para luego dar el motivo de su presencia, ella aun tenia sentimientos por el chico, pero el latino estaba en duda, después de todo ella le había traicionado y le pidió el divorcio, que esperaba que hiciera ¿aceptarla nuevamente? Aun la quería pero necesitaba tiempo, Reyna se quedó esperando, pero entonces una enfermera llego por Leo y dijo que su presencia era solicitada para una operación, Leo se fue sin despedirse.

Percy estaba en su apartamento creando unos dibujos para la el próximo proyecto, pero se detuvo no podía parar de pensar en la hermosa rubia. Para él era algo extraño que eso pasara, pero al final tomo una decisión y empezó a trabaja en unos dibujos que de alguna forma le ayudarían o bueno el esperaba que le ayudaran con su problema.

Annabeth escucho que habían llamado a su puerta, al abrir vio un paquete en el suelo, el cual indicaba que era un regalo, entonces o tomo. Llego a su escritorio, y empezó a abrirlo, se sorprendió demasiado al ver los dibujos.

Eran un cuadro, en el cual habían tres dibujos, en el primero estaba Percy con unas flores, pidiendo disculpas, en el segundo se las estaba entregando y en el tercero estaba Annabeth diciendo que le gustaría que él y ella se vieron en una cafetería a las 8 pm.

Annabeth sonrió, el pelinegro era muy determinado, al final tomo su abrigo y decidió dirigirse a la cafetería, al llegar pudo ver a Percy en una mesa mirando para la puerta, con una mirada que la estaba buscando entonces al verla sonrió y la chica rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se detuvo un momento para calmarse y se dirigió hacia el, se saludaron y fueron a comprar un café, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

Percy hablo primero, disculpándose por haberle dicho prostituta.

-De verdad fue sólo un simple mal entendido-explico el pelinegro.

-Si. Qué clase de chica seria si no me pareciera gracioso-sonrió divertida la rubia.

-Probablemente serías como cualquier chica del mundo-dijo Percy con una sonrisa-En verdad lo siento mucho-.

-No soy cualquier chica del mundo-comento Annabeth mientras tomaba de su café.

-No. No lo eres-Percy le sonrió.

Empezaron ha hablar, donde el tema de la conversación era su trabajo, más bien cómo es que ambos habían llegado a ese lugar.

-Después desarrolle mi propio estilo-comento Percy, acomodándose mejor en la silla.

-Y ahora tu…-dijo esperando la chica, esperando su respuesta.

-Diseño portadas de libros. Entre otras cosas-terminó de hablar.

-Bueno. Supongo que haces que la gente crea lo suficiente para comprarlos-dijo la chica.

-Hago que la gente crea en lo superficial. Que hagan lo único que tus padres dijeron que no hicieras-dijo Percy divertido, enfatizando la última oración.

-No juzgar a un libro por su portada-habló la rubia despacio.

-Exactamente-

-Se supone que no debemos hacerlo-dijo en susurro la chica, mientras reía. Entonces Annabeth agacho la cabeza y puso la mano en su frente fingiendo decepción-¿Ves? Estaba motivado-comento el pelinegro mirándola.

-Otro ejemplo de una horrible paternidad-dijo Percy haciendo que Annabeth riera.

-Pero, entonces, el empleo que tienes ahora. ¿Es algo que de verdad quieres hacer?-pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes algo? Es divertido. Pero ¿lo amo?-dijo el pelinegro mientras dudaba.

-No lo haces-.

-No-.

-¿No quisieras amar algo?-pregunto la chica de ojos tormenta.

-¿Qué? ¿A ti te encanta lo que haces?-pregunto mirándola perpleja.

-Empecé una serie de conferencias. Los autores pueden ir y hablar de sus trabajos-comento Annabeth.

-Es grandioso-dijo Percy.

-Sí, lo es-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la gente va?-

-No-dijo Annabeth mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

-¿No?-pregunto Percy sorprendido.

-No, pero… está bien, sé que si sigo haciendo esto, se podría volver algo increíble-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-Deberías ir… claro si quieres-.

-No sé. No podría decir si es importante para ti-comentó divertida.

Annabeth se rio haciendo una manera graciosas-Lo siento. Fue una risa extraña-Percy solo rio, le encantaba verla reír y ser feliz. Ambos continuaron hablando y después de eso, salieron a caminar, Annabeth se desvió del camino y Percy la siguió.

-Este es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad-dijo mientras se encontraban en un barrio que era hermoso, y la mirada de Annabeth se perdía en una hermosa casa.

-Si. Es hermosa-dijo el pelinegro.

-Sé que le estoy dando romanticismo a la idea-dijo Annabeth para detenerse y mirar mejor el lugar-Pero míralo. Es algo así como un sueño, tener las llaves del parque Gramercy-volvió su mirada a Percy, mientras se pegaba a él.

El encanto de Nueva York radica en estar rodeado de cosas que no puedes tener-dijo el pelinegro mientras se perdía en su mirada.

-El encanto de Nueva York radica en que pienses que puedes tenerlas-dijo mientras ambos se acercaban al otro.

 **Espero que les haya gusta, chicos les deseo un feliz año nuevo, lleno de éxitos, les quiero demasiado, y perdonen por no actualizar mi otra historia, pero no tenía idea de que hacer y buena ahora la tengo, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y quiero desearles a todos un feliz y gran año nuevo y suerte a aquellos que están luchando día a día con adversidades que se ponen en el camino, Animo chicos que si empezamos con toda la actitud este año puede ser de lo mejor, les quiero chicos.**

 **DastanX27**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué pasa con nosotros?**

-El encanto de Nueva York radica en estar rodeado de cosas que no puedes tener-dijo el pelinegro mientras se perdía en su mirada.

-El encanto de Nueva York radica en que pienses que puedes tenerlas-dijo mientras ambos se acercaban al otro.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por unos segundos, Percy seguía hipnotizado y se acercaba lentamente para besarla pero Annabeth lo detuvo.

-Sabes me gustaría mirar por dentro antes de comprar-comento la rubia mientras volvía su mirada a la casa frente al parque, evadiendo el momento que se presentó.

-A mí también-dijo Percy mientras la miraba-Mientras tanto podemos ir a mi departamento. Es muy parecida, de hecho. Excepto por absolutamente todo-Annabeth se rio ante el comentario del pelinegro.

-Yo mejor me voy-

-Muy bien, a tu casa, eres muy buena negociando-

-Esto te sale natural, ¿no es así Percy?-

-Solo quiero hacerte reír-

Annabeth le sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se miraron por unos segundos y Annabeth empezó a caminar-No me gusta lo bien que la pasamos-dijo con una sonrisa para dirigirse a su casa.

Percy la miro irse y tomo rumbo a su departamento-Mierda-dijo mientras caminaba.

-Espera, ¿Aún no logran que Mike se acuesto con alguien?-preguntaba Piper mientras tomaba una cerveza con Jasón en un bar, más elegante que el de la noche anterior, Jasón la miraba con cierto enfado.

-No-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Son los peores cómplices-dijo la chica divertida por la situación.

-¿Bromeas? Soy un cómplice excelente-dijo el rubio sacando a notar su egocentrismo.

-Claro que lo eres, pero ¿"nada"?-.

-Se hace el difícil-

-¿Qué tal el sexo oral?-

-Estoy bien ahora, pero gracias. Tal vez en 10 minutos. ¿Después de la cerveza?-

-Lo siento, trato de acomodar en mi mente las cosas que haría antes de darte sexo oral-

-Wau, ¿De verdad?-dijo el chico mientras la miraba.

-Claro, matarme es la primera-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Cuál es la segunda?-.

-Esperar un juicio en Guantánamo-.

-¿Si?-

-Si-

-¡Por favor, hombre del blues! ¿Es en serio?-Dijo Jasón al ver como el ambiente calmado del bar era roto, debido a que el pianista empezó a usar una melodía más triste-¿Qué carajo hace que el señor atractivo este tan triste?-.

-No lo sé-respondió Piper echándole un ojo al hombre del blues-Creo que le va el estilo, lo melancólico, oscuro y misterioso-Piper seguía mirando al pianista-Como que funciona conmigo-dijo cerrando su comentario con una risa.

-¿Eso está funcionando?-pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Si-dijo Piper, encogiéndose de hombros, sin mirar a Jasón.

-No puedes ser así de atractivo y tener una habilidad. Eso es una mierda-soltó Jasón mientras sentía algo diferente en él.

-Bueno, estas equivocado, yo soy atractiva y se tocar el piano-respondió con una mirada retadora hacia Jasón.

-Entonces alguien está en problemas-dijo el Superman.

El pianista termino para ser luego llenado de aplausos por parte del público. El músico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el bar, al momento de pasar al lado de Piper y Jasón, esta susurro un "te toca".

-Hola-dijo Jasón levantándose de su asiento y saludando al pianista-Disculpa. Quería felicitarte, casi me haces llorar fue muy melancólico, oscuro todo un misterio-hablo con algo de sarcasmo que el pianista no pudo notar.

-Gracias, eso es lo que quería hacer-respondió el hombre, cuyas vestimentas eran en si unos jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color.

-Te lo dije-respondió Piper metiéndose en la conversación.

-Ella es mi amiga Piper, no es muy atractiva, pero toca el piano fenomenal-afirmo el rubio.

-No puedo esperar. Soy Nico di Angelo-se presentó el apuesto pianista tomándola de la mano. (Muy OoC)

-Se quién eres-dijo Piper con un tono coqueto.

-Te advierto que a veces puede ser muy agresiva-dijo el rubio para separarse un poco de ellos.

-¿En serio?-cuestionaba Piper divertida de la situación que había armado con su mejor amigo.

-Pero puedes domarla con tequila y unos cumplidos-.

-Sí, soy muy agresiva-comentó Piper para luego levantarse y dirigirse al piano seguido por el hombre, su mirada se fijó en como el rubio se quedaba en su lugar y no le daba importancia al asunto, deseando que no fuera así.

Percy se encontraba caminando por las calles, dirigiéndose en su apartamento, pensando en Annabeth. Él sabía que estaba mal, había hecho un trato con su mejor amigo de no enamorarse y no podía romperlo, decidió llamar al que estaba disponible en ese momento.

-Oye ¿estás en casa?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras esperaba la contestación de cierto latino.

-No. Estoy en el hospital ¿Dónde estás?-contesto Leo desde la otra línea esperando a que su amigo soltara el chisme sobre lo que paso entre él y la rubia.

-Estoy volviendo a casa-dijo Percy cruzando la calle, al parecer el perder en sus pensamientos le había acortado la distancia-Está bien ¿Cómo estuvo?-cuestiono Leo al momento que Percy se encontraba frente a los departamentos.

-Fue increíble. Ella es increíble-dijo Percy mientras buscaba las llaves y recordaba ese momento en el que casi se besaban.

-Entonces ¿está volviendo a casa contigo o qué?-pregunto Leo, tenía mucha curiosidad por la situación de Percy además de que al estar hospedándose en el apartamento del pelinegro no quería incomodarlo.

-No exactamente-dijo mientras al fin hallaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Al entrar la llamada termino y él sabía que tenía que sacar a la rubia de su mente y sin nada más que hacer, hizo lo que siempre hizo. Sacó su celular y realizó otra llamada.

Piper se encontraba tocando y cantando una dulce pero triste melodía. Jasón, la miraba, sonreía al verla así, disfrutando hacer lo que le gustaba. Hacía unos tres años que se conocían, Percy se la presento cuando estudiaban diseño, al recordar todo lo que vivió con ella un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Piper le atraía, era hermosa, inteligente, honesta, había un sinfín de cualidades que el rubio empezó a recordar de ella mientras tocaba el piano.

Una vez que termino su bebida, se fue. Piper estaría con el tal Angelo y no tendría que acompañarla a casa, mientras se retiraba se le ocurrió una idea y con una sonrisa salió del bar. Piper miro como el ojiazul se retiraba, se quedó un rato con el pianista pero no tenía chiste, ella solo se podía divertir como nunca junto a Jasón, se despidió y se dirigió a su casa.

En el hospital, Leo, estaba tomando su descanso y miraba un perfil de Facebook en su laptop, se podía notar esa mirada triste y nostálgica en su rostro. No dejaba de pensar en Reyna, se supone que él había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿Por qué a él le pasaba esto? ¿Siempre tenía que pasarle lo malo a él?

Piper estaba leyendo un libro en su sofá cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó y al ver por la ventana a su mejor amigo con unos paquetes de comida en ambas manos, sonrió.

Percy se encontraba sentando en un sofá de su apartamento, se encontraba mirando la puerta. Se sentía extraño, no quería tomar en cuenta lo que paso con Annabeth pero no podía evitarlo, entonces el timbre de su puerta sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla sonrió.

-Hola-dijo una mujer pelirroja, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, una blusa blanca y unos jeans ajustados azules-¿Después de medianoche? ¿En serio Percy?-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podía dormir-respondió el peligro con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros para luego entregarle unas cervezas que había traído para entrar al apartamento. Dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelinegro mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

-Me alegra verte, Rachel-dijo Percy mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreía internamente.

Después de terminar de comer, Piper y Jasón se sentaron en el sofá. Piper aprovecho la oportunidad y se levantó por un vino. Sirvió en dos copas de cristal se dirigió a la sala para continuar la conversación.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso con el pianista?-pregunto el rubio mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá, específicamente, al lado de la chica.

-No sé, no me gusta salir con alguien que se vea mejor que yo-dijo la castaña mientras se apegaba a Jasón.

-Si. Yo tampoco-dijo Jasón tomando un sorbo del vino.

-Además entrena demasiado. No quiero un hombre que sea así, no tendría tiempo para mí-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Yo solía entrenar demasiado antes-alardeo el rubio señalando su escultural cuerpo-Aunque me gustaba practicar esgrima con Percy, el trabajo ya no lo permite, eso y mi nueva vida-dijo sin dejar de presumir sus músculos en ningún momento.

-Jajaja…-rio Piper ante el comportamiento de su amigo-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto la chica sin rodeos, le parecía curioso y raro que su amigo haya hecho esto, él siempre tenía alguna chica con la cual pasar la noche y no pensó que esta noche sería diferente.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Jasón nervioso, no quería que supiera que vino a verla porque la quería.

-No lo sé. ¿No ibas a salir con una chica que conociste en el bar hace unos días?-.

-Ah, sí, tuve que decirle que no buscaba nada serio-.

-¿Por qué si deja de ser divertido lo terminan?-dijo con mientras se reía, ella los conocía a los tres muy bien. Aún recuerda cómo fue su primera salida con Leo, Jasón y Percy, una noche demasiado loca.

-Si-dijo Jasón yendo al grano.

-Lo sabía-.

-Lo descifraste muy bien-comentó Jasón divertido.

-Jajaja… Te conozco y te comprendo-Piper lo miro, recuerda como él intento ligar con ella después de conocerla y le pareció un tonto al ver como lo hacía. Era un novato, pero no era tímido. Por el contrario era divertido y sociable. No logro conquistarla pero eso no evito que su amistad floreciera. El rubio le atraía peri como no se insinuaba o daba muestras de interés decidió no arruinar la amistad.

-No lo sé. Pensé que al fin habías encontrado a alguien-opino la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

-Si me gustaba-respondió para luego ver como sus ojos se encontraban-Era amigable, inteligente, graciosa y educada-fue cambiando su voz a una más burlona y algo sarcástica-Me dio el mejor sexo oral de la vida-dijo mientras se reía.

-Al parecer cada sexo oral, que te hacen es el mejor de la historia-Piper se burló de Jasón y su manía por ese tipo de contacto.

-Bueno, si observas la variable común de todos los encuentros, verás que soy yo el que hace el mejor de la historia-dijo con una sonrisa-Deberías pensarlo-.

-No quiero ni pensarlo-.

-Brindemos porque recibo sexo oral y soy el mejor en darlo-volvió a hablar Jasón alzando su copa esperando que la hermosa castaña la chocara.

-Eres un idiota-comentó Piper para luego chocar las copas, lo cual provoco que se derramara un poco de vino en el sofá, ambos se acercaron observando hacía la mancha al levantar la mirada se encontraron a escasos centímetros del otro. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Piper se mordió el labio esto provoco que Jasón deseara más que nada a esos labios y sin pensarlo, ambos, se besaron, un beso corto y lento. Se alejaron un poco por la necesidad de aire al verse sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Toda la noche estuvieron en ese ciclo: conversaban, se besaban y se acariciaban. No llegaron a hacer nada más, no estaban seguros si era lo correcto o algo que deseaban hacer. Pero luego de hacer eso un tiempo, Jasón la beso una última vez. Se separaron, cortando el beso para lastima de ambos, Jasón pudo apreciar que Piper estaba algo cansada y cuando se durmió la llevo a su habitación, salió de la casa y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Finalmente amanecía en la ciudad. Leo estaba entrando al apartamento de Percy, después de haber tenido que operar a un paciente su energía estaba agotada. Mientras tanto a unos pocos metros Percy y Rachel seguían con la misma energía con la que iniciaron.

En la habitación del pelinegro, se podía observar como Percy estaba sobre Rachel, la cual se encontraba en la agachada y solo estaba cubierta por su camisa, seguían en un vaivén demasiado excitante para ambos. Percy y ella lo estaban haciendo a un ritmo que ambos estaban disfrutando.

-Entonces… Percy… ¿A dónde va esto?-decía la pelirroja entre gemidos, que el pelinegro le hacía soltar. Las penetraciones de Percy le sacaban el aire.

Percy susurro un carajo al verse en la misma situación que con Drew. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso ahora? Empezó a embestir levemente hasta detenerse-Rachel. Eres una chica hermosa, y si estuviera en una situación diferente, tal vez, pero sabes que no estoy buscando nada serio-.

-Sí, sí, sí. Apenas esto empiece a dejar de ser divertido para alguno, ya no habrá mas encuentros-contesto la pelirroja tratando de recuperar su respiración y empezando a mover sus caderas, atrayendo la atención de Percy. El pelinegro deslizo una de sus manos por el muslo de la chica y la deslizo por dentro de la camisa de Rachel y acarició sus pechos. Siguieron haciendo lo suyo. Percy se le acercó y le robo un beso, el cual pronto Rachel convirtió en uno francés. Percy agradecía que la chica hubiera sido una porrista en la preparatoria, esa flexibilidad lo traía loco.

Leo dejo su mochila en un sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de Percy, sin siquiera tocar la puerta entró.

-Oye Percy ¿cómo te fue con la prostituta?-Leo se arrepintió al entrar y decir esas palabras, se quedó mirándole a su amigo y su amante con la boca abierta.

Percy y Rachel se le quedaron mirando, se habían detenido al instante, Percy simplemente maldijo mentalmente a Leo de todas las formas que podía maldecirse a alguien.

-¿Me llamaste prostituta?-pregunto Rachel apuntándose son un dedo.

-No, me refería a la otra…-Leo se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de Percy, la había regado otra vez. Se abofeteo mentalmente ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que hay otra mujer cuando su amigo estaba con la pelirroja?-Si acabo de decir una estupidez-dijo Leo que seguía parado en la puerta.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica.

-Si-respondió el latino.

-¿Oye Leo?-hablo el pelinegro-Te importa-.

Leo entendió el mensaje, y salió de la habitación. Percy y Rachel reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo, después de unos 10 minutos, la chica salió vestida con su camisa y sus jeans. Percy solo llevaba un bóxer y una camiseta morada con frases en color dorado.

-Oye, quisiera disculparme-dijo Leo aprovechando que la chica se acercó a donde estaba para recoger su chaqueta.

-No te preocupes por ello-respondió Rachel, restándole importancia, mientras se colocaba la chamarra.

-¿Café?-ofreció el latino.

-No, gracias tengo que irme-comento para luego mirar a Percy-Pero, al menos el me ofrece-.

-Yo también lo hago-se defendió el ojiverde.

-Jamás lo has hecho-.

-Oye lamento lo que dije en la habitación, y lo que digo y lo que vaya a decir-dijo Leo tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Una disculpa. Que dulce-Rachel se dio la vuelta-El me gusta más que tú, para que lo sepas-dijo la pelirroja para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Para que lo sepas, él es mucho mejor que yo-hablo con sarcasmo Percy. Le abrió la puerta y se despidió de Rachel. Leo se le quedo mirando a su amigo.

-Entonces ¿saliste con…?-.

-Annabeth-dijo el chico rascándose su barba de unos días.

-Y, te acostaste ¿con…?-.

-Rachel-tomo la taza de café de Leo y le dio un sorbo-Lo hice por ti-dijo Percy mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí?-pregunto Leo-¿Te acostaste con una hermosa mujer por mí?-volvió a preguntar Leo con un tono un poco más agitado.

-Sí-respondió Percy mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

-Gracias, gracias. Si necesito algo más como eso te lo haré saber para que me ayudes de nuevo-hablo con sarcasmo el médico.

Percy sonrío.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Nos volvemos a ver chicos. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, recuerden comentar, dar Favorite y Follow, ya que eso me motiva a hacer los capítulos más rápido. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos vemos chicos.**


End file.
